A ffvii100 Drabble Collection
by Bard Linn
Summary: A hodgepodge of Final Fantasy VII OGC and Compilation drabbles written for the ffvii 100 community on InsaneJournal. Canon, AU, crossover, fusion, ensemble cast, mostly gen, some slash.
1. Changing Spaces et al

Drabbles centered around the same prompt are grouped together in the same chapter. Now, some of these were word counted with Word, some were counted with an online counter, so there may be a slight discrepancy, but I swear they were all 100 on one of 'em.

This time: All Butterfly Effect drabbles! If you haven't yet, you might want to go check out that fic (it's on my cowriter Kiraya's profile) for these to make sense.

Changing Spaces: _Prompt_: Alternate Universe. A what-might-or-might-not-happen scene post-story.

Friend in Need: _Prompt_: Past Prompts : Alcohol. Set around the end of Chapter 35.

Motherly Pride: _Prompt_: Past Prompts : Character's Children.

Unwanted Sweets: _Prompt_: Past Prompts : Unromantic. Set between Chapters 32 and 38.

* * *

><p><strong>Changing Spaces<strong>

While he had known it inevitable, Vincent's decline into old age and infirmity had caused Cloud more than a few sleepless nights. Whatever Hojo had done to keep his unofficial father young had failed, causing Vincent to age abnormally fast. It had been hard for Zack to watch Cloud spend night after night by the former Turk's bedside. The raven haired man shook the blond. "Come on, Cloud – let's get some breakfast." Red eyes looked up at him – and not in the tired sense. "Shit, Cloud, what happened?"

"Vin's dead. Chaos had to go someplace. Who else?"

* * *

><p><strong>Friend in Need<strong>

Cloud's head was spinning, but that didn't stop the self admonishments. He had been so stupid – he was never, _ever_ letting Tifa get him a drink again. He had said something he had sworn never to expose. True, only the girls had heard, and they would keep their mouths shut–

"Man, that stuff totally wasted you," Zack observed, catching his friend as he swayed. "We have _got_ to work on your tolerance."

"Not much of an image for SOLDIER, huh?" The Second quipped, grateful for Zack's support.

"No, just makes you human," Zack replied. "Come on, I'll get you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Motherly Pride<strong>

"You have a lovely daughter," Elanor complimented Elmyra.

"I wish I could have done better by her, but…"

"She knows you did the best you could," Elanor comforted, aware of the troubles of being a single mother. "Cloud envied some of the other children – well, he always understood." She smiled. "I'm rather proud of him. He had to do a lot on his own to get into SOLDIER. But Aeris – she's helping the entire city! That's not something many can boast."

Elmyra smiled. She didn't have to say anything. The pride in her daughter's accomplishments was clear in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unwanted Sweets<strong>

Seph can be so unromantic, Zack thought as he tossed the pastry into the trash. Sephiroth never wanted to do anything special together. Normally that didn't bother Zack, but once in a while he wanted to show Sephiroth that he cared (in a way other than the obvious).

"Try something different. Something he likes to eat."

Zack jumped. "Cloud. When did you come in?" Still, as much as it irked him to take hints from Mr. Professional Virgin, Cloud might have a point.

The next day there was a fruit tray on Sephiroth's desk instead of a pastry.


	2. Off and Running et al

This time: All of these drabbles were posted for the Alternate Universe prompt and are set in the same universe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Off and Running<span>**

It wasn't fair, Zack thought as he packed his belongings quickly. He had gotten to know Seph and Aeris for a few months and then they had vanished, brother, sister, their parents and their uncle, without any trace.

Grabbing his bag, the eleven-year-old walked out of Gongaga, and hailed a nearby trading caravan. "Got room for one more?"

"Small thing like you, sure," the man in charge said, eyeing Zack. "Provided you help out."

"Where are you headed?"

"Nibelheim. That suit?"

It was as good of a place as any to start looking, without any clues. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Children<span>**

Ifalna loved all of her children. She had raised Sephiroth long before she had a child of her own. Aeris was her second, even more special to her because she was her beloved's daughter. She shared her mother's gifts, which made hiding all the more difficult.

Her two newest were perhaps the strangest. The Lifestream greatly approved of Cloud, murmuring things like 'weapon' and 'victory' – but Zack they were wary of, whispering about a hidden darkness within the youth. Still, with four children life would be twice as hard; they were running out of safe places to hide.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bargains<span>**

"You need a place to hide – because of the four children you care for."

"Yes," Gast admitted to the Wutain leader.

"These children – they are valuable to ShinRa." Gast didn't answer. "ShinRa is empire building. Soon there will be war." Godo leaned forward. "You have offered to help us – will your children?"

"That… is their choice."

"A wise decision. We shall train them, so that they will be able to fight. In return, we offer you sanctuary. A fair bargain?"

Gast didn't want the children fighting, but they had no choice. Wutai was the only place left. "Yes."


	3. Hatred at First Sight

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

It's hard to snippet without giving too much away, but this scene is so counter fandom I couldn't resist.

* * *

><p>The kid was surprisingly fast for someone who had just turned fifteen and wasn't enhanced, Zack mused silently. Cloud Strife had just won a bout against two other members of the Shinra Defense Force – unarmed, while the others had used blunt practice blades.<p>

"Hey, kid, ever think of joining SOLDIER?" Zack called out as Strife left the gym. "They would take you in a second."

Blue eyes glared at him. "Not interested."

Zack frowned, confused – and curious. He was going to find out why Cloud didn't like him, or perhaps it was really SOLDIER. One way or another.


	4. Finals

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

Inspired by Final Fantasy X.

* * *

><p>Yuffie burst into the room. "Team SOLDIER just got thrown out of the finals for using performance-enhancing drugs!"<p>

"We'll be facing the Turks then," Cloud mused. They were vicious, but not impossible. It was a shame about SOLDIER, though. Cloud had liked them, especially that Zack fellow, but he had turned down the chance to jump teams four months ago. "We better revise our strategy."

"In four minutes? Don't be ridiculous." Cid snorted.

"We still have your Meteor Rain Kick," Tifa pointed out.

"If I can get it to work," Cloud muttered. "All right – let's blitz!"


	5. Bonded

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>Zack had gotten incredibly good in the few months since he had left, Angeal thought as he dodged. Suddenly Zack blurred forward, dodging Angeal's guard and had his teeth in the SOLDIER's skin by his neck. Angeal's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his student bite.<p>

"You're coming home with us, Angeal."

Much to his shock, Angeal felt himself relax into Zack's arms at the command. Another boy came up beside the young SOLDIER, weary blue eyes weighing him. "Aren't we an idiot. You can't expect to fight a vampire and win."


	6. Proposition

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

Guess. No, really. Why _wouldn't_ we want to write this? Kir gets credit for most of Seph's lines and the general premise though. This is based off RP logs.

* * *

><p>"Some interesting cadets this time around – that little blonde–" Zack drawled, stopping by Sephiroth's desk. She led the female-only contingent of the SOLDIERs known as the Valkyries; it was appropriate the second-in-command of the SOLDIER elites stopped by to discuss interSOLIDER relations.<p>

Her looks had nothing to do with it, of course.

"Keep your hands off her. She's mine."

"I could use a new partner. It's been a while," Zack replied, looking her over.

"So desperate you'd stoop to the cadets? I'm sure you could find someone elsewhere."

Both smirked.

"My place?"

"Never thought you'd ask."


	7. Legalese

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>"There has to be a mistake."<p>

"I'm afraid there isn't. Your father was the older brother. The will states that all assets except those stipulated were to go to him, and in the case of his death, his heir. Now that you have reached your majority, it is time you were informed of your true status. Your father made arrangements for you, in the event he died prematurely."

Cloud stared at the paperwork before him, shocked beyond measure. "But I couldn't even get into SOLDIER – how am I supposed to be the President of the ShinRa company?"


	8. Loyalties

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

My Rufus muse scares me sometimes.

* * *

><p>"You want them."<p>

Rufus watched Cloud out of the corner of his eye. Sending his bodyguard away might have been a mistake in the eyes of many – especially with Cloud's developing attachments to Sephiroth, Fair and Miss Gainsborough – but Rufus found it intriguing. The entire Strife Clan was bound to ShinRa by the most powerful of spells, so the vice president wasn't worried about Cloud turning on him, and having an eye in SOLDIER was useful.

"Yes," his personal Strife finally admitted.

Rufus smirked. "Then consider them yours – provided I come first."

"Of course, my lord. As always."


	9. Hearing Things

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

This one – yeah.

* * *

><p>"This is distinctly odd."<p>

_Compared to everything else, I'd think this'd be a piece of cake._

Cloud rolled his eyes. He was always saying stuff like that.

"Zack talking to you again?" Aeris asked, settling beside Cloud. She alone had taken Cloud's…divided attention with grace. Then again, she had been instrumental in making it happen, so perhaps that wasn't surprising.

"He never shuts up!"

_I heard that!_

"You were meant to," Cloud retorted. Still he was glad to have Zack back, even if it was only as a spirit. "Let's go save the world."


	10. Costumes

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

Inspired by Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Staff that guards the gate to powers unseen, I command you under contract - release!" Cloud twirled the staff, an embarrassed flush on her face.<p>

"I think Aeris is right. Looks better in the costume," Zack mused, walking around and looking at the mounds of material Cloud was wrapped in.

"Needs more lace," Aeris commented, circling Cloud as well. "And maybe a few bells – "

"I hate you _both_," Cloud muttered. "Fly!" Light bronze wings sprouted from her back, carrying her high over head – and giving Zack a nice panty shot.

The SOLDIER sighed. "I have _got_ to get a camcorder."


	11. Contract et al

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

A lot of times I end up getting an image stuck in my head that just MUST be written – which results in a lot of crazy AUs. This is one of those.

Phone Calls: Bit of a twist on Cloud's mom constantly wanting Cloud to get a girlfriend…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Contract<span>**

Two children, the eldest for him, the younger for her.

Four years of wealth and prestige.

A faked death and a Turk bodyguard for her and her child.

His recessive genes had caused him more trouble than he liked to admit, but at least it seemed to be over now. He was finally rid of that blasted mako medic, one of the few individuals who could actually conceive his child. At least she had taken Turk Strife – she was useless of late.

The president raised his glass in silent praise to freedom and went off to find a new mistress.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Letters<span>**

Cloud had been writing his brother since he was five, when he found out why he had two mothers, but no father. His mother hadn't been happy about telling him, and she would've had a fit if she knew he'd been writing Rufus, so Cloud and Mama Raine hadn't told her, thought Raine had taught him the cipher to code his letters. They were mostly innocent things that any brother could have written, day to day happenings, but this one was different. Cloud placed his pen to the paper, trembling. _I'm leaving for Midgar tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meetings<span>**

"Cloud, meet SOLDIER first class Sephiroth. Sephiroth, meet my new friend Cloud," Zack said smugly.

Cloud's eyes grew wide, an awed expression on his face. "Wow, this is such an honor to meet you, sir. I've been a fan of yours _forever_ - "

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Stop that, Cloud. You know it annoys me."

"That's why I did it." Cloud grinned.

"Wait a sec…" Zack looked between the two, confused at their easy interplay.

"I've known him forever, Zack. We grew up together," Cloud admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Phone Calls<span>**

"So, have you found a girlfriend?"

"Not yet, mom. I'm kind of busy. Ever since they found out I'm a certified mako medic I've been getting offers for positions in just about every branch of the company." Cloud twirled the phone cord in his hand.

"Just stay out of the science department. I never knew what my sister liked about that place, but Gillian and I disagreed on a lot of things like that. And don't let your work prohibit you from having a personal life."

"I don't, mom, really."

"Found a boyfriend then?"

"Mom!"


	12. Giving Up the Ghost et al

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Giving Up the Ghost<span>**

Aeris had never seen the blue sky. She had never seen green grass, or planted a flower. All she knew were these gray walls and these people in white coats, who stood over her and watch. Her mother was long gone and now she was on her own.

She could endure the souls they forced into her with their syringes, but it was all for naught when they injected her with a foul darkness that made her scream. She had no choice but to run so she left her body for the Promised Land, leaving behind only an empty shell.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Progeny<span>**

Hojo inspected the specimen before him with satisfaction. The fetus was developing well; Sephiroth may not have enjoyed donating his sperm, but it should make an interesting cross. Too bad the injection of Jenova cells had turned the half-breed into a mindless, if still useful, vegetable, requiring artificial insemination rather than the 'natural' procedure. The President had complained bitterly about the expense. However, it was better than what had happened to the pureblood; exposure to Jenova had mutated it into a monster that had required terminating.

It would be interesting to see what type of specimen Gast's grandchild became.


	13. Failures

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>When the Sephiroth Project was declared a failure, Hojo found himself in Nibelheim with little funding. Sephiroth grew up shunned for his strange looks.<p>

It probably wasn't surprising then that he ended up bonding with another outcast in town who was shunned for most of the same reasons. From the day he could walk, Cloud Strife was found by Sephiroth's side. When Sephiroth turned sixteen Hojo informed him he was going to Midgar – to become a SOLDIER. Five-year-old Cloud looked up at him as he left and swore he'd join him someday.

He left nine years later.


	14. Matters of Science

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth had been propositioned before, but not quite like this. "You want to have my child?" He choked.<p>

"Yes," the woman said firmly. "My doctoral thesis is on solving the reproductive problems with SOLDIERs. However, theoretical hypothesizes won't get me anywhere. I have to have physical evidence my procedures work. And I don't mind taking care of a little one – my mom has been bugging me for grandchildren for a while. We'll use the natural method, if you don't mind. I can't afford artificial insemination."

"Look, Ms. Gast – "

The scientist smiled. "Please. Call me Aeris."


	15. How to Catch A Stalker……

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

Phantom of the Opera inspired, actually.

* * *

><p>"Well, clearly we need to come up with some way to draw Sephiroth out so he stops running away!" Aeris declared. "And I've got just the thing – we'll act out the fourth part of <em>Loveless<em>!"

"…the part where the hero dresses up and sings in an opera?" Cid asked, disbelief in his voice.

"I mean, look at it – Sephiroth is totally like the villain, obsessed with Cloud for no good reason. It'll work perfectly! And I've still got the dress from Sector Six."

"Dress?" Barrett asked.

Cloud sputtered. "I'm a SOLDIER, not some opera floozy!"


	16. Lost Child et al

Prompt: Alternate Universe.

A series of snippets from an elven universe in my head. I blame Mercedes Lackey and Icedark. Seph's got the eyes for it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lost Child<span>**

The Prince of the Dark Sidhe was not pleased. "What has happened to my son?"

"…It appears he wandered out a Gate, my lord," his servant whispered. "He was found by a human and swapped for the body of the babe you destroyed."

A proper action, that. If the humans' project became an adult, it would threaten them all. "And now?"

"He is within Midgar."

Drat! The one place he could not go – for it was full of cold iron. "He survives?"

"Yes, my lord. The humans have injected him with the Lifestream – and given him the name Sephiroth."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outcasts<span>**

The Gate closed behind them with a crash, leaving them on the outskirts of Nibelheim. "Don't worry, my dear, twenty years will fly by for you. You'll be back before you know it."

Cloud's blue eyes regarded his mother. Though he seemed a mere five years old, the half-blood was slightly over twenty. His time Underhill had not aged him much, though his mind was sharp, and well aware of how absolute his father's will – the sovereign of elves - was. "I fear it will be a long time until I go home, if ever again."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Resemblances<span>**

Cloud reared back, shock clear on his face as he stared at Sephiroth, then blinked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Private Strife?"

"You just… reminded me of someone," Cloud muttered, thought Sephiroth's ears caught the comment. The eyes, the bearing, they had all belonged to Cloud's father. "I really am pleased to meet you. Zack talks about you all the time."

"He does of you as well," Sephiroth admitted. "I'm curious. Who did I remind you of?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago," Cloud replied. "It's been a decade since I saw him."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Messages<span>**

On Cloud's twenty-fifth birthday, the orphanage received a strange visitor. Tifa had looked concerned, but Cloud had waved her off, going to see the strange man. He recognized him immediately, one of his old tutors from Underhill.

"Greetings, my Prince. Our Lord wishes to tell you that the Gates are once again open to you and asks that you come to Court when you have the chance."

"I am honored to partake again in my esteemed father's presence," Cloud replied, a bit surprised by the address. He had never rated _prince_before. "I will come on the morrow."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Quest<span>**

Once Underhill, Cloud changed into High Court silks, and removed the illusion on his ears and eyes. Now with slightly pointed ears and cat-slit eyes, he made his way before the throne, bowing to his father.

"The Dark Court has been active of late. Your brother has been killed and now they hold the one who was your enemy in the mortal world."

"Sephiroth?"

"None other." The king paused. "I am loath to send you, for you are the only heir at present, but he _must_ be retrieved. Go now and meet those who will aid your quest. Return victorious."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Old Friends<span>**

After Cloud made his appearance at High Court, he was directed to a small corner of Underhill. Immediately he found himself tackled by a familiar figure. "Zack?"

"Hey, Cloud! It's good to see you!" Zack grinned. "Loving the new look too." He tugged on Cloud's slightly pointed ears.

"Stop that," Cloud snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was laying there dying and suddenly I'm down here. Nice healer patched me up, then I found out I'd have to hang around until you could come get me. Come on. I want you to meet Angeal."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Checks and Balances<span> **

"Sephiroth, you are fully of Elven blood, though you have been raised in the mortal world," the King rumbled. "Most of your mind has returned, but you are still a threat. Thus I bind you to Our Son. In either realm you shall not travel more than four miles from his side. However, you are welcome in our court. Learn of your heritage."

Zack leaned over and whispered to Cloud as the king continued. "Think he knows?"

"About us?" Cloud snorted. "Undoubtedly. This keeps _me_ off the throne and him contained."

"Well, _I'm_ not going to complain," Zack replied.


	17. Word Choice et al

Prompt: Tabloid Fodder.

*shot*

Public Service Announcement: Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Word Choice<span>**

It wasn't easy for an ex-SOLDIER to get work, but Kunzel had a way with words, and a gimp leg didn't stop that. It wasn't hard finding with news of late, between Sephiroth sightings and claims some newbie jockey had beat Teioh at the Gold Saucer. The hardest part for him was coming up with the blasted headlines. It had to be something that would get the readers' attention, but nothing he had thought of so far seemed right for this one. _Wait – I've got it!_ He typed, grinning all the while.

**ROCKS FALL. EVERYBODY DIES.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truth in Lies<span>**

"Why do you insist on reading that trash?"

Zack looked up from the tabloid in his hands. "I'm seeing if I can figure out their inside SOLDIER source." He waved the paper in his hands at his mentor. "Some of this is true –"

"But most of it is not." Angeal sounded irritated, probably because Zack was wasting time.

Zack nodded. "Still, this one is interesting."

Angeal looked at the paper. "SOLDIER Makes Men Gay." His lips twitched.

The Second grinned. "Didn't you tell me it was a rite of passage for SOLDIERs to have wet dreams about Sephiroth?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Public Service Announcement<span>**

Terrorists Flee Jail!

ShinRa Incorporated has released new information concerning the terrorist organization known as AVALANCHE. The terrorists escaped the city jail last night at approximately 11:30. During their escape they also murdered President ShinRa, stole a valuable science project and kidnapped a citizen of the fifth sector. The mayor has declared that until these fugitives are caught, the city will be under martial law. Newly appointed President Rufus ShinRa has offered to bolster the city's defense force with the company's security officers and SOLDIERs. Pictures of the terrorists and their hostages can be found on the following page.


	18. Wake Up Call

Prompt: 2 a.m. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>It surprised most people that Sephiroth actually enjoyed sleeping. His career had made it necessary to stay awake long into the night, and he had never been able to stay asleep regularly past dawn due to his upbringing. (There were only a handful of cases where this would be true: he was sleeping off drugs, treatments or a healing spell or he had been up all night.)<p>

This meant that the SOLDIER did _not_ enjoy waking up at two in the morning to the shrill sound of his phone.

"Sephiroth."

"Get down here immediately. Genesis has gone AWOL."


	19. To Be Special

Prompt: Aeris/Aerith. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"Our experiment this week is how sunlight affects your plants." Aeris' teacher smiled. "I put one of your pots in the closet on Friday; let's go see what happened, shall we?" The entire class got up to look, then gasped at the sight of their wilted plants. "Light is very important to –"<p>

"What about that one?" Someone pointed. One flower was in perfect condition.

The teacher looked at the name tag. "Aeris, you must have a green thumb."

The girl took the pot. "I guess."

_You're special, _the Turks had said.

Her classmates stared, another word in their eyes.

_Freak_.


	20. Shelter

Prompt: Anthropomorphism. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>He has been alone for a long time. He doesn't blame the people; he can't shelter them or keep off the rain with this gaping wound in him. He's had his time.<p>

It's not until a little girl comes to play that he realizes forgotten how much he has missed people. She rests in his shade, and grows flowers – flowers! – in the light that seeps through his broken roof.

When the girl – woman, now really – leaves to fight he is saddened, but he still wears her name proudly.

He is Aeris' Church, and will be until his last brick falls.


	21. Just a Stack of Photographs…

Prompt: Blackmail. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Don Corneo was kidnapping young girls and selling them off again. Old Rufus would have just laughed or demanded a share to keep him quiet. New Rufus wasn't happy about it – and decided to make that displeasure known with some old fashioned blackmail.<p>

The change still confused Reno occasionally.

"Keep it quiet, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Reno accepted photographs from his boss. "Sure this will work?"

"No man likes to be accused of liking transvestites, especially ones with sexual reputations."

"And if Strife finds out?"

"That's why you're supposed to keep it _quiet_," Rufus reminded him. "He doesn't need to know."


	22. Different Kinds of Memories

Prompt: Childhood. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Most remember childhood fondly. Yuffie mostly remembers the sound of the bombs, the cries of pain from the makeshift hospitals around the capital and the rallies of marching soldiers. She recalls leaving lessons to eavesdrop on her father's generals advising him on the war's progress. What was the point of learning the correct bows for different dignitaries while the city was at war?<p>

Most of all she remembers the downcast eyes of her father when they surrendered. She hates ShinRa for that more than anything else; she left childhood behind to make them pay for it.

In blood.


	23. Choose Once More

Prompt: Choose Life. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p><em>He's just a shell<em>, a voice whispers softly in Zack's mind as he keeps watch. It sounds like Angeal. _It'd be better to set him free._

No.

It's not like he's blind – he can see how far Cloud is gone, but he's not going to give up, not now. Cloud's the only thing Zack has anymore.

_Oh, so you're keeping him alive because you're selfish?_ Genesis-voice scoffs. _How foolish you be. He won't thank you, ever._

He doesn't know if Cloud will ever wake up. But he does know that if his friend doesn't – it won't be because of him.


	24. The Inevitable

Prompt: Cid Highwind. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Cid always thought he'd go down in a plane. Or maybe lung cancer (his doctor had harped on him about it, and Shera wasn't much better). After the whole let's-chase-Sephiroth thing, he had gotten pretty blasé about his mortality. If they survived all of that, what could take them down?<p>

"Some things are inevitable." Cid turned to see Aeris smiling at him.

"Yeah but – " Cid looked at his discarded body. "Did it _have _to be old age? They're never going to let me hear the end of this."

Aeris held out her hand. "Let's go find them. They've missed you."


	25. Changes in Uniform

Prompt: RPG Cliches (Third Law of Fashion). Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"Zack."<p>

"Yes, Angeal?" Zack didn't look away from the bonfire currently at his feet.

"…where is your hat?"

"Hat?" Zack asked. "You mean that floppy thing that blew off in the wind, refused to stay on my head over my hair and _had purple feathers_?"

"Yes, that hat."

"Well, the boys and I were a bit cold."

"You burned your hat."

"Hats. Plural." Zack looked very pleased with himself. "The helmets were bad enough. Honestly, what were they thinking? Hey, Kunzel – think we can 'lose' the purple uniforms too? The black ones were a hell of a lot better."


	26. Calling All Birds

Prompt: Conventions. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"Wow… I've never seen so many birds!" Tommy gasped, staring.<p>

"You think this is good, wait until you see the races," his sister Amanda said with a smile. "The top jockeys are here."

"Is that Teioh – " Tommy asked in a worshipful tone.

"Yup. He and Joe will be racing later."

"Wait, who's that?" Tommy pointed. "That looks like a SOLDIER but – what's he doing at the Chocobo Convention?"

"That's Cloud Strife – the only rider to ever beat Joe."

"That's Cloud Strife?" Tommy gaped at the muscular blond. "You know, I always thought he'd be shorter."


	27. Silver and Sensual

Prompt: Crossover (Oh My Goddess!/Cardcaptor Sakura). Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Urd sat up and stretched, feeling sated. Yes, it was good to be the self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Love'. It hadn't taken much magic, just a potion to lure these two lovely ones to her bed. Too bad they were both obsessed with their 'masters' or she'd keep them around longer.<p>

"Mother…" Urd sighed and dismissed Sephiroth. As interesting as he was, she wasn't into the insane _that_ much. But maybe the other -

"Anou –" Urd looked up to see a teenager with green eyes blushing furiously at the goddess' state of undress. "Can you give Yue back?"


	28. Nicknames

Prompt: Dialogue Only. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"So, what would you do if I called you... Sephy?"<p>

"I would probably have to kill you."

"SEPHY?"

"Just kidding, Cloud, geez. I just heard some of the kids saying it."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, you know. The little children about this high, tend to speak with high pitched voices…"

"I know what children are, Zachary. _Why_ were they calling me that?"

"Mostly? To piss off their older sibling. You've got another fan."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, they're not all bad. Cloud outgrew that whole crushing on you thing _and_ he's a good student in bed – "

"Zack!"

"What? It's true!"


	29. Monsters

Prompt: Alternate Universe. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"We are monsters," Genesis intoned, materializing a black feathered wing from his shoulder in typical dramatic fashion. "We have neither dreams nor honor."<p>

"Oh really?" Zack replied, staring at the wing, not looking impressed. He dropped his sword to the ground. "I'll show you a monster." The Second's form blurred and suddenly, standing before the pair was –

A cobra.

A blue dragon.

A tonberry.

Suddenly Zack was back. "I'm an S-class shape shifter. Trust me, _I_ know a monster when I see one." He stared at the pair, Angeal in particular. "You two aren't even _close_."


	30. Black Fire

Prompt: Fire. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>He burns.<p>

His skin peels, his forehead aches and his body screams. He is on fire from within, like a forest trying to destroy waste through flames. He chokes, unable to breathe, as if smoke clogged his lungs. He tried to hide it so they wouldn't worry, but -

"Denzel? What's wrong?"

Tifa's hands are like ice, and yet somehow they burn as they pull his hands away from his face. "Oh no."

"Tifa? What is it?"

"Cloud, call the doctor." Tifa scoops him up effortlessly and takes him to the bed. "Tell him Denzel has Geostigma."


	31. Nature's Show

Prompt: Fireworks. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>He's done the best he can to prepare. It's not like he can go out there and <em>catch<em> Meteor. Dio takes a drink of his wine, looking out the highest window in the Golden Saucer. Normally they would be doing their nightly fireworks but with impact in moments, everyone is watching the sky for something else entirely.

And then – a miracle.

Green shoots from the earth, blossoming overhead, catching pieces of rock and throwing them away. Dio watches in shock as Lifestream and Meteor combine to create an explosion of color. "Best light show I've ever seen."


	32. Success

Prompt: First Person. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>My hands are shaking as I pick up the syringe. All of this has been for this moment, when I can finally tell if Sephiroth is indeed special. Lucrecia is gone, Valentine and half a dozen earlier specimens dead. I force my hands to steady and insert the needle, ignoring Sephiroth's cry. When the tube is filled enough I remove the blood and take it to the scanner, dumping it inside.<p>

Never before has an analysis taken so long and yet now –

I fight down a smile as the machine blinks. "All genetic alterations as expected. Success, at last."


	33. Invisible

Prompt: Formal Wear Required. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>He tugs at the tight collar. All he does is stand in the shadows, watching as people walk around, drinking wine, eating delicacies and generally <em>doing <em>things he isn't allowed to do.

"Master Rufus, stop that." His tutor smooths down his collar. "Come now, your father wants you."

"There you are. Rufus, this is Marcus Flinworth. He's one of our major suppliers of metals."

Rufus sees the man's eyes skip right over him as if he was never there. He fumes. Someday, _he'll _be the one in charge – and then he won't be ignored.

Ever.


	34. Cheering Section

Prompt: Genderbending. Written for Past Prompts week. Inspired by Oh My Goddess!.

* * *

><p>They had both tried to stop Aeris, but it was very hard to say no to her. "Please? Everyone is depressed – I bet it'd get a good laugh."<p>

"I'm not your ##$ toy!"

"I know." Aeris sighed. "Well, you must not be manly enough if this bothers you…"

"Give me that!"

Ten minutes later, the rest of the team was staring at Barret and Cid in shock. Short skirts. Obviously fake breasts in a tight shirt.

And pom poms.

"GO AVALANCHE. GO AVALANCHE. FIGHT. WIN."

Cloud poked Tifa. "Where's the booze? I'm not sitting through this sober."


	35. Remembrance

Prompt: Haunted. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Tifa passes Barret a glass of brandy when he comes down around midnight. "Couldn't sleep?"<p>

"Too wound up," Barret replies. He takes a sip. "You?"

"The same." They know what keeps them awake. All of AVALANCHE killed their share to get to the Crater, but some are harder to remember than others.

Particularly the innocent.

"We had ta do it," Barret reminds them both.

"I know."

But the victims of their terrorist activities will haunt them until they join them in the Lifestream. In some ways, Tifa doesn't mind. It's small penance for what they've done.


	36. Future Sight

Prompt: Hidden Talent. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Elena can pick locks, interrogate suspects, out-shoot her boss and drink men under the table. She knows multiple languages, is a fair hand at hacking, and is a master of disguise. In other words, she has all the necessary skills to be a Turk.<p>

She also happens to be a damn good weather predictor, especially considering she grew up in Midgar. Elena looks at the dripping Reno without an ounce of pity. "I told you to take an umbrella."

"But the weather said sunny skies!"

Tseng smirked. "When are you going to learn, Reno, that Elena is always right?"


	37. Home Is Where…

Prompt: Home. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Cloud doesn't remember when 'home' stopped being Nibelheim. It might have been when Zack first called him 'friend'. Maybe it was when he finally impressed his sergeant with his marksmanship and the other regulars respected him just a bit. Perhaps it was the first time he thought 'I could never get this back at Nibelheim' rather than 'this is different from home.'<p>

Or maybe it was when ShinRa rebuilt the town and pretended everything he had gone through never existed.

All he knows is that his childhood home is gone; he's not sure who destroyed it: Sephiroth, ShinRa – or himself.


	38. Desperation

Prompt: Illness. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>She burns, a dark, black fungus eating towards her core. She knows what illness is, though she's only seen it happen to her creations before this.<p>

It is terrifying. And she is all alone.

Never before had she ever been able to comprehend how _alone_she was, without mate or family. Even the birds in the sky had partners and the fish in the sea has schools, but she was alone. Alone save the disease that tries to consume her.

She will do anything to stop it, regardless of what it does to the life that depends on her.

Anything.


	39. The Best Job of All

Prompt: Job Perks. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Zack likes to talk about the benefits of being a SOLDIER: travel, a pretty good salary, the coolness of his enhancements and the great self-esteem boost. Aeris listens with a smile, glad that her boyfriend is happy, but she doesn't envy him. She'd like to leave Midgar some point in her life but – why does she need to be super strong? She has everything she needs right here in her own job: sunlight, living earth under her hands, and most importantly, the ability to bring a smile to a face of something in need with the gift of a flower.<p> 


	40. Late

Prompt: Job Prospects. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Denzel hates the year he was born.<p>

If only he was born say a decade or so earlier, he could have been someone great. He could have been a Turk, a spy, or a SOLDIER. He might have joined the air-crews and flown under Cid when he worked for ShinRa. He could have been a scientist or maybe a materia crafter, creating new kinds of spells. He could have even joined AVALANCHE back when they were fighting to save the world from Sephiroth.

But he was born far too late for that. This dusty, tired world doesn't need heroes anymore.


	41. Making Cash

Prompt: Mako and Materia. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Robin is staring at the materia in front of him in shock. No doubt about it – a mastered All. "Sure you want to sell this? They're rare."<p>

"We've got a bunch already," the brunette assures him. "We could use the money though…"

Silently Robin curses the Materia Guild for placing such a large price value on a mastered All. Never mind that he is a member of the leading board of said Guild. He sighs and transfers the credits over, looking mournfully at his bank account. Nearly in the red. _We are never drafting up selling prices drunk **ever again**_.


	42. Reprieve

Prompt: Mercy. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Rufus never asks why Reeve didn't turn him in.<p>

He knows the former executive knew he was alive. (Reeve was always good at tracking money and people. He probably knew where the Turks planned to go to ground before they did.)

It's two years before he sees any member of AVALANCHE again. Two years is enough time for tempers to cool and things to be forgiven. Rufus knows that he would have joined his father in the afterlife if the former terrorists had found out earlier.

Rufus never asks.

He has learned never question mercy, even if it is unexpected.


	43. Reinforcements

Prompt: Missing Scenes. From Advent Children. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"Tseng and Elena were cut off," Rude reported.<p>

Rufus stared at the box on the table. It wouldn't be long now until the three strangers appeared again, and their forces were down to half strength. Measures would have to be taken to protect their findings. The former president didn't know what they wanted with Jenova's head, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't like it. Unfortunately, there was only one individual still living capable of even stand a chance against them. It was somewhat ironic that they now depended on a former terrorist. "We have no choice."

"Reno, call Strife."


	44. Panic Attack

Prompt: Mistaken Identity. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for AVALANCHE. Getting through the Nibelheim mountains had been quite a chore. It was nice to see a town again. Hopefully with an inn and some potions for sale. They were running low after dealing with the dragons –<p>

"Monster!"

"Is that some kind of Nibel wolf?"

"Kill it!"

Cloud twitched, Vincent faded into the background and Aeris placed a comforting hand on Red XIII's back. Tifa and Barret took up defensive stances. Yuffie just yelled. "Why do we have to go through this at every town? Red is just a giant cat, you morons!"


	45. At the Top

Prompt: Most Hated Character. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>They hated her.<p>

Of course, practically every member of the ShinRa executive board hated each other; that was only natural. But for her they reserved a special _level _of hatred. First there was her gender. As the only female, especially as the head of the Weapons Department, her very existence grated on some people's nerves. Then there was her age; she was easily half as young as most of the other members. And frankly, she looked it – her youthful, sexy, appearance was another reason they loathed her.

Yes, they all hated her. And she? She was quite pleased with that.


	46. Perception

Prompt: Naked. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>It never ceased to amuse Cloud how self-conscious Cid and Barret were. Both would always wash quickly in the streams or baths and then dress before they had even completely dried off. Vincent had a tendency to drape his cape over himself (primarily his claw), but neither he nor Cloud worried about fighting naked if monsters attacked. Cloud had once been self-conscious about his body as a teen, but... Hojo had changed that about him along with everything else.<p>

Once you had scientists examine you and take you apart, a bit of nakedness didn't seem like a big deal anymore.


	47. Practically Perfect Present

Prompt: Pets. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"Zack said it was a birthday present for you." Angeal held out the oddly shaped package. "And no, before you ask, I didn't tell him when it was."<p>

Genesis took it, looking apprehensive. Then again, Zack's presents had gotten somewhat infamous since he had arrived. Genesis pulled the cover off the gift to find a bird cage holding a parrot. He raised his eyebrows.

"The mysterious abyss, tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift -" the parrot spoke.

"_Loveless_, Act One," Genesis identified.

Angeal swore. "I am going to kill that student of mine."

* * *

><p><em><span>Alternate Version<span>_:

"Zack said it was a birthday present for you." Angeal held out the oddly shaped package. "And no, before you ask, I didn't tell him when it was."

Genesis took it, looking apprehensive. Then again, Zack's presents had gotten somewhat infamous since he had arrived. Genesis pulled the cover off the gift to find a bird cage holding a parrot. He raised his eyebrows.

"_Loveless_ sucks! It's the worst play ever written!" the parrot declared.

Genesis went deadly still, then placed his hand on his sword. "I am going to kill that foul student of yours, Angeal."


	48. Text Messages

Prompt: Phone. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Zack's phone rang a lot.<p>

He got mission briefs, news updates and other official stuff. He got rumors and fan mail messages; a lot of it was pretty much nonsense, but it was fun – especially the stuff he heard from Kunzel. Every once and a while he'd get messages from other people too: Cloud had called once or twice, as had Aeris. It was always good to talk to them.

(He really wished that crazy Wutaiian twit would stop, though.)

Still – the one phone call he was waiting never came. And now, it never would.

_Angeal, why did you leave?_


	49. Piece of the Past

Prompt: Photograph. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at the image. "…where did you find this?"<p>

"We've been cleaning out the stuff left behind in Junon. Apparently MIA and dead SOLDIER stuff gets sent over there." Reeve nodded at the photo. "I thought you might like to have it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'll tell you if I find anything else."

Cloud stared at the photo again. It was a picture from right before Nibelheim of him and Zack, together. He flipped it over, reading the message on the back.

_Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class and Cloud Strife, Future SOLDIER First Class. Friends for life._


	50. Lights Out

Prompt: Power Failure. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Reeve hates it when the power goes out.<p>

All of Midgar goes down during those critical moments before the backup generators kick in, providing emergency power to the critical areas of the city. He hates looking out and seeing only darkness, instead of thousands of tiny lights from the buildings above the plate.

It's like Midgar has died.

With AVALANCHE striking more and more, power outages are coming with greater frequency, causing the city to die over and over again.

Every time, Reeve is afraid that _this time_ the city – his city, his creation - will not come back to life.


	51. Never Erase

Prompt: Remember. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>The Lifestream is a funny place.<p>

It's hard to tell how time is passing unless you've got a strong link to the outside. The steady pull of the moving souls around the Planet is soothing, encouraging all to sleep.

Zack fights.

Every day he recites things to himself, recalling where he grew up, who his friends were and how he died. He refuses to forget, no matter what.

Someday, Cloud is going to come here. And Zack's going to be there with a huge hug to welcome him. Until then he's going to _remember_, because he won't abandon Cloud again.


	52. Offerings

Prompt: Supernatural. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>"I really wish they would stop doing this."<p>

Zack wrapped his arms around her, head over her shoulder, and surveyed the piles of food laid out before them. "Guess they can't help it. A magical spring appearing generally does mean something supernatural is at work."

"I don't need to be bought off!" Aeris snapped, irritated. "This food could be doing go someplace…"

"So tell Cloud to gather it up and take it to the poor. You know he won't mind," Zack suggested.

Aeris kissed him. "You always have a good idea. I knew there was a reason I liked you."


	53. Taste Buds

Prompt: Taste. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Zack remembers the taste of bread his mother made. Despite running away from home, he can't help but miss his mom's cooking. She was fantastic; her desserts and breads were the best in Gongaga.<p>

Food in Midgar didn't taste quite the same. It is never as fresh as stuff made from their garden and their neighbor's fields.

Now everything tastes like mako. Zack somehow finds it terribly unfair. He can finally afford to buy better stuff with his salary raise, but none of it tastes good.

Not even the cookies his mother sent as a gift for getting into SOLDIER.


	54. Practice Makes Perfect

Prompt: Termination of Employment. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>The first time Reno terminates someone's contract his hands are shaking as he pulls the trigger. He throws up in the alleyway while a senior Turk coolly keeps watch. This isn't the first time he's killed, but assassination is different from gang fights; for a second he misses the streets.<p>

The second time he's by himself. He manages to keep his cool until after he gets home, then he gets sick until he passes out in his bathroom.

He's lost count of how many he's killed. Frankly, he doesn't give a damn anymore.


	55. Spam Folder

Prompt: The Internet. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>The Internet was yet another one of Those Things that Wutai wasn't special enough to have, according to ShinRa. It was also one of the best things Yuffie had encountered once she had run away from home (aside from materia, of course. Nothing beat that.). Still, the internet had all sorts of <em>interesting<em> little capabilities. Like email. Free plans of various buildings. Email. Maps of the world. Materia equipment guides. Did she mention email?

Grinning, the Ninja Princess typed, _Hello. This is not the same person you got the last email from. There is a secret treasure hidden in…_


	56. Silence

Prompt: Tongue Tied. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Rude got a lot of curious looks.<p>

Part of it was probably his mild obsession with his sunglasses, but he knew (he wasn't deaf) that a number of them thought he had his tongue removed. His steady quiet presence, had gotten himself partnered with Reno, who had bounced around between partners so often that Veld had nearly shot the man. Reno wasn't a bad Turk per se – just very, very talkative and not very discreet.

He'd only seen Reno speechless once – the first time Rude spoke to him.

Sometimes people underestimated the power of saving your words.


	57. Toys for Tots

Prompt: Toys. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Marlene's favorite toy is the doll her father got her years ago when they had just come to Midgar. Tifa's washed it a dozen times, but she uses it every night she goes to sleep. Tifa understands; she had a doll much like that herself as a child.<p>

Denzel insists he's too old for toys anymore, but doesn't protest when Cloud gets him a tool kit of his own. Tifa just laughs and says that boys never outgrow their toys – she looks meaningfully at Cloud's bike – and sends him to nail the shelf back on.


	58. Claustrophobia

Prompt: Trapped. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Aeris finds it hard to breathe in the mines. They are dark and cold and terribly tight. She is used to the darkness of the plate, but there the gaudy neon lights had cut through the gloom, providing enough light to walk by no matter the time. The slums were always surprisingly open, and even if the earth beneath her had been tainted, at least she could breathe.<p>

When they finally break free she takes a huge breath, feeling _free_ again as the sun shines down on her skin. She silently vows _never_ to go back that way again.


	59. Family Obligation

Prompt: Tseng. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>He was four when his mother brought him to the recruiting station and walked away, never looking back. The sergeant on duty had taken one look at him, then laughed in his face. He'd probably have ended up on the streets if it wasn't for a passing Turk. He had taken Tseng back to Midgar, where he was put into an intense training program.<p>

The few Wutaians who have left their homeland look at him at disgust. They demand to know why he betrayed his family. He just bows his head and says nothing; they betrayed him first.


	60. Interruption

Prompt: Uninvited Guest. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, he actually does quite a bit of work to keep the company running. His busy days filled with meetings and social parties leave him with only a few hours to go over the accounts. It is a well known fact that he <em>hates <em>being interrupted when he's working for anything less than a dire emergency. When the door opens, he looks up to give a scathing retort and order the intruder back out–

Only to find himself staring into cat-slit green eyes as a sword slides through his stomach, pinning him to the desk. "Sephiroth –"


	61. Not So Well Earned

Prompt: Vacation. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Zack had really been looking forward to having a vacation, with everything going on with Angeal and Genesis and – well, everything. It was even better when Cissnei showed up on the boat on the way over, claiming to also be on leave. Maybe the gods were finally looking out for him. Hot red-head Turk in a bathing suit on mutual leave at a <em>beach<em>? Yes please.

But it looked like if any gods were looking out for him, it was still Loki. He sighed as he cut through yet _another_ slug. He was never coming to Costa del Sol again.


	62. Backlog

Prompt: Weapons. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Tifa looked determined, kicking at the pile of metal at her feet. "Maybe we can get rid of the Rune Blade–"<p>

"Double growth," Cloud interrupted.

"How about this one?" Tifa pointed at the Hardedge.

"Double slot – besides, it's not like they _sell _them." Cloud folded his arms, mimicking Tifa's posture.

"Nail bat!"

"Non-replaceable." He glared. "Don't even _think _about getting rid of the Buster."

"Cloud, we're not carrying ten different swords around! They're too bloody heavy. Now pick a few and sell the rest!" Tifa snapped. "We're on a quest, not starting a sword shop!"


	63. AVALANCHE Attacks!

Prompt: Weird Days at the Workplace. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Some days it didn't pay to be a ShinRa security force member. Sure, the gil was a lot better than what most jobs in Midgar got. Usually the job was pretty boring, even if you had to put up with getting sneered at by SOLDIERS and Turks who were so much Better Than You.<p>

Sighing, Rob nodded as his partner rambled about rogue airships, traitorous SOLDIERS, eco-terrorists, Wutaiian thieves, shape-shifting demons, talking animals and a bouncing moogle complete with singing cat. As soon as he got off shift he was hitting the really good stuff – today had been nuts.


	64. Keep You Warm

Prompt: Winter. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>Marlene is very proud of herself.<p>

She had finished just in time for winter, which is a good thing because it's the hardest time for the orphanage. During the winter many more kids come to try to get a few mouthfuls of food or a warm place to sleep for one night. The bar is hopping, but they still need the money Cloud can bring in despite the frigid conditions outside. Every time he leaves, Marlene feels a burst of pride as he wraps the scarf she made him around his neck.

She knows it'll keep him warm.


	65. One Last Wish

Prompt: Wishes. Written for Past Prompts week.

* * *

><p>She can feel them getting closer as she kneels, trying to ignore the presence above her. Aeris isn't quite sure why he hasn't made his move yet, but she is grateful for every second as she bends her power on her mother's materia. She wishes she had even <em>more<em> time. She wishes she could have told Cloud so many things – that she loves him, what really happened, what the Planet has told her…

But she doesn't have time and she blocks those thoughts from her mind, concentrating only wish that matters now. _Please, protect us -_


End file.
